Un sueño
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Hanamichi y Kaede tienen una linda relación desde hace un tiempo pero un suceso cambia por completo la vida de ambos dejando a su paso un camino de dolor y angustia... no me maten please


**Un sueño**

Por Noriko Ukai

One Shot: Kaede x Hanamichi

Aclaración: Creo que sobra decir que Slam Dunk no me pertenece

"Pensamientos de Kaede"

"Yo tengo un sueño, siempre lo he tenido, pero éste parece tan distante y tan doloroso de alcanzar que cada vez que pienso en él, una lúgubre niebla turba mis sentidos, aquel sueño que siempre he tenido de llegar a las grandes, de ser el mejor y que el mundo me dé ese reconocimiento parece cada día más lejano, pero hoy en día ese sueño ha sido relegado a segundo plano y ya no me obsesiona tanto alcanzarlo, pues ahora, tú te has convertido en mi sueño hecho realidad, aquel sueño de sentir que puedo llegar a amar y ser amado"

Ha pasado tiempo desde que el sueño de ganar el campeonato nacional ínter escolar para Akagi y los demás ha sido estropeado, pues de las manos la victoria había sido arrebatada para el equipo de la escuela Shohoku; Hanamichi y aquellos que habían entrado apenas a primer semestre ahora se encontraban en el último semestre de la educación media superior, mientras que Akagi, Kogure y todos los demás que estaban próximos a graduarse por aquellas fechas se encontraban estudiando la Universidad

Una tarde tranquila en la escuela Shohoku...

Haruko: Hanamichi ¿ya te vas?

Hanamichi: Sí, es que me quedé de ver con él

Haruko: ¿Con Kaede?

Hanamichi: Si, dijo que me tenía una noticia

Haruko: Ya veo...

Hanamichi: ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

Haruko: Pensaba en los sucesos que pasaron hace un año cuando tú y Kaede apenas... jajaja

Hanamichi: ¡Calla Haruko! aún me abochorna eso

Haruko: Es que... ¿quién iba a pensar que al finalizar aquel partido Kaede se te iba a declarar enfrente de todos? fue muy romántico

Hanamichi: ¡Fue bochornoso! ese idiota solo me hace desatinar

Haruko: Jajaja, no hay duda, ustedes son el uno para el otro... bueno, nos vemos Hanamichi

Hanamichi: Si Haruko, nos vemos

Hanamichi no podía evitar sonrojarse y sonreír esporádicamente a causa de los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente gracias a los comentarios de Haruko. Cuando Hanamichi y Kaede apenas comenzaban su relación las discusiones y los pleitos no se hacían esperar, ninguno concordaba con lo que decía o hacía el otro, siempre había motivos para discusiones tontas e infantiles pero también había tiempo para mostrarse mutuamente el amor que se tenían; al principio, a todos les había costado un poco de trabajo adaptarse a la situación de que ambos eran una pareja, sobre todo a Haruko, quien amaba a Rukawa y muy a pesar de negarlo, lo seguía amando, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y Hanamichi y Kaede se habían convertido en la pareja más famosa de la escuela, no solamente en el plano amoroso, sino también en el plano deportivo ya que su coordinación y excelente juego convertían en los partidos en que Shohoku participaba en los mejores de la región, a pesar de que aquel equipo de ensueño que habían logrado formar ahora se encontraba desintegrado. Un año después de que Akagi y los demás habían dejado la escuela Shohoku, era el turno de graduarse de Ryota, por lo que el equipo de basketball de la escuela había sufrido otra gran pérdida, y de aquel equipo de ensueño solamente quedaban Hanamichi y Kaede, convirtiéndose así en los únicos jugadores del equipo Shohoku capaces de despertar las pasiones deportivas en los partidos

Al llegar Hanamichi a la casa de Kaede la encuentra sola y sin dudar sube directamente a su habitación decidido a esperarlo ahí, pero para su sorpresa Kaede se encontraba en su cuarto, dormido en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, Hanamichi sonríe mientras dice tiernamente que su querido Kaede no tiene remedio, se acerca a él y extendiendo su mano acaricia su cabello, Kaede sonríe entre sueños al sentir la mano de Hanamichi y al mismo tiempo que Hanamichi le da un beso en la mejilla éste dice su nombre con una sonrisa aún mayor, y pasados unos segundos Kaede abre sus ojos poco a poco

Hanamichi: Hola dormilón

Kaede: ¿Mmm? ¿qué horas son?

Hanamichi: Las seis de la tarde

Kaede: ¿Las seis? es tardísimo ¿y luego? te esperaba como a las tres

Hanamichi: Tuve que quedarme un poco más en la escuela, perdón

Kaede: Bobo, siempre igual, me hubieras llamado

Hanamichi: Perdí mi celular

Kaede: ¿Otra vez? te acabo de comprar uno hace un mes

Hanamichi: Lo siento, jajajajaja

Kaede: No importa, ven

Hanamichi: ¿Qué pasa?

Kaede se levanta de su silla bostezando y toma la mano de Hanamichi con la suya llevándolo hacia el clóset, agarra de ahí una cajita y se la da a Hanamichi, éste cuando la tiene en sus manos mira a Kaede a los ojos y levanta una de sus cejas mostrándose confuso

Hanamichi: ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

Kaede: ¡Claro que no, ábrela y ya!

Hanamichi: Ay pues, no me grites, estúpido

Kaede: No agotes mi paciencia por favor

Hanamichi: Esta bien, que enojón ¿eh?... ¿llaves?¿yo para qué quiero llaves?

Kaede: ¿No adivinas? son de nuestro nuevo departamento

Hanamichi voltea asombrado a ver a Kaede

Kaede: Quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea cuando amanezca y quiero tenerte entre mis brazos todas las noches, ¿aceptas?

Hanamichi: Kaede esto... esto es, increíble ¿de verdad?

Kaede: Así es

Hanamichi le muestra a Kaede la mejor de sus sonrisas y se lanza a sus brazos

Hanamichi: ¡Esto es maravilloso, viviremos juntos!... te amo Kaede, no sabes cuanto

Kaede: Yo también te amo Hanamichi, y de ahora en adelante siempre juntos

Hanamichi: Siempre

Hanamichi y Kaede estaban muy entusiasmados por lo que ese mismo fin de semana comienzan a mudarse a su nuevo departamento, el cual era muy amplio y bonito, y como era de esperarse los desacuerdos llovían por montones, cada uno tenía su propia concepción del estilo y de lo que estaba de moda por lo que no podían llegar a un acuerdo mutuo por lo que la mitad del departamento estaba muy marcado por el estilo de Hanamichi y la otra mitad por el de Kaede, pareciendo ese dos departamentos en vez de uno. Ese mismo fin de semana Kaede y Hanamichi organizan un Open House e invitan a todos sus amigos

Ryota: ¡Wuau! está hermoso éste departamento pero... se ve raro, no sé porque

Hanamichi: Es que una mitad la decoré yo y la otra la decoró Kaede

Ryota: Mmm, que horror

Hanamichi: Era la única forma, Kaede es un testarudo, es tosco y no deja que opines libremente, además es egoísta, superfluo y muy obstinado, no sé como le vamos hacer para vivir juntos, según él todo lo que hace está bien y lo que yo hago esta mal, además dice que cocino feo, que soy escandaloso y...

Kaede: Y que eres bueno en la cama

Hanamichi: ¡Wuaaa! ¿desde cuando estas ahí?

Kaede: Escuché todo, conque egoísta ¿eh? con que obstinado y superfluo ¿eh?

Hanamichi: Jajajaja, perdón

Kaede: Además, no siempre digo cosas negativas de ti

Ryota: Si, lo que dijo hace rato es mucho más de lo que necesitaba saber

Hanamichi: Ajajajaja, bueno sí, soy un tensai no solo en el basketball, ajajajajajaja, sino también en la cama, ajajaja

Kaede: Bueno, y en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño, en el estudio, en la mesa de billar...

Hanamichi: ¡Oye, oye! deja de ventilar nuestra intimidad

Ryota: Este... con permiso ¿eh?... mis castos oídos no necesitan escuchar todo eso

La fiesta seguía su curso y todos disfrutaban de una amena charla y además de una exquisita comida que Kaede se había tomado la molestia de preparar

Akagi: Y díganme, ¿cómo va el equipo?

Hanamichi: No muy bien, los chicos nuevos apenas están aprendiendo a encestar canastas de tres puntos y a driblar mejor, Haruko es buena enseñándolos pero no es suficiente

Akagi: Ya veo, que triste, nunca pudimos ganar un campeonato y aún tenía esperanza en ustedes, pero como la pintas...

Hanamichi: Si, se ve mal, pero ni modo

Kogure: Vamos, ustedes aún pueden lograrlo, para Akagi, Hitsachi, Ryota y para mí eso ya no es posible en Shohoku, pero ustedes aún pueden lograrlo

Kaede: ¿Y puedes decir como?

Kogure: Con esfuerzo, con entusiasmo, con...

Kaede: Nada de eso basta, el equipo jamás será como en aquellos días, nunca lo será

Kogure: Pero tú y Hanamichi tienen una conexión especial y...

Kaede: El equipo es de cinco, no lo olvides

Kogure: Sí... perdón

Hanamichi: ¿eh? ¿eh? vamos, no discutamos por eso ¿si?

Mitsui: Eso es verdad

Haruko: Este... para cambiar de tema, les traje un adorno para su mesa, yo lo hice

Hanamichi: Es muy bonito, gracias Haruko... ¿verdad Kaede?

Kaede: ¿Eh?... ah sí, gracias

Haruko: De nada

A partir de su "discusión" con Kogure, Kaede había comenzado a comportarse muy serio con todos mostrándose más apartado que de costumbre; pasadas un par de horas los invitados se habían ido y Hanamichi se encontraba recogiendo todo mientras Kaede sentado en un sillón de la sala veía televisión

Hanamichi: Kaede ¿por qué te comportaste así cuando hablabas con el cuatro ojos?

Kaede: Me molesta su forma tan entusiasta de ver las cosas, no es tan fácil

Hanamichi: Pero tiene razón, si nosotros pusiéramos más empeño entonces...

Kaede: ¿Y porque nunca llegó?

Hanamichi: ¿Eh?

Kaede: A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos ¿por qué nunca pude llegar a la NBA?

Hanamichi: Dale tiempo a ese sueño

Kaede: ¡No! cada vez siento que puedo esperar menos, porque cada vez siento razones más fuertes para no querer marcharme de éste país

Hanamichi: ¿Razones... más fuertes?

Kaede: Olvídalo

Hanamichi: ¿Sabes? cuando anhelas algo, entre más distante y difícil parezca lograrlo, es cuando más motivado me siento por alcanzarlo ¿tu no sientes ese fervor y ese entusiasmo por querer tener aquello que te dijeron que nunca podías tener? ¿no es acaso ese el motor que te impulsa a esforzarte cada día más?

Kaede: Hanamichi...

Hanamichi: Eres bueno en lo que haces y sé que pronto ese sueño se hará realidad, ya lo verás Kaede, ya lo verás

Kaede solo miraba a Hanamichi mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza cada vez más, aquellas palabras habían llegado rápidamente y comenzaban a tomar un impulso, pero Kaede sabía siempre mostrarse sereno y por eso solo vuelve a mirar la televisión y cuando se enfada va a la recámara y se pone a leer, para entonces Hanamichi ya había terminado de recoger, limpiar y lavar los trastes

Hanamichi: ¡Uf! que cansancio

Kaede: No me pediste ayuda

Hanamichi: ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los favores?... ¡¡cuando te los hacen por iniciativa propia! ¿acaso debía pedírtelo?

Kaede: Jajajajaja

Hanamichi: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kaede: Pareces ama de casa, jajajaja

Hanamichi: Que graciosito, tonto

Kaede: Que enojón eres ¿eh? era de cariño

Hanamichi, que se encontraba hincado en la cama, se cruza de brazos y en ademán de berrinche le voltea la cara a Kaede, quien deja su libro sobre el buró y se acerca al pelirrojo colocando su mano en la barbilla y atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso

Hanamichi: No te perdono ¿eh? haces bromas tontas conmigo

Kaede: ¿Ah, no me perdonas?

Hanamichi: No

Kaede: Y si...

Kaede se acerca más y colocando su mano izquierda en la nunca de Hanamichi lo atrae hacia él y comienza a besarle el cuello

Hanamichi: Ni creas que con eso... ¡ah! no, espérate

Kaede: ¿A qué?

Hanamichi: Me voy a bañar, acabo de limpiar y apesto y...

Kaede: Mm ¿qué ya olvidaste aquel día en el gimnasio de la escuela? acabábamos de tener práctica y apestabas, pero no me importa, igual te deseo

Hanamichi: No, en serio

Kaede: Ya pues, métete a bañar, pero... yo voy contigo

Hanamichi: Pero...

Kaede: ¿Entonces como enjabonarás tu espalda?

Hanamichi: Con el cepillo de baño, para eso es

Kaede: Ay pues, ya vete

Hanamichi: Era broma, ándale... ven

Kaede: No

Hanamichi: ¿Ah no? ¿en serio?

Kaede: Si, no voy

Hanamichi: Bueno pues, allá tú

Hanamichi se baja de la cama y se quita la camisa, enseguida de los zapatos y después el pantalón, Kaede voltea a verle fijamente, entonces Hanamichi se desnuda completamente y amarrándose una toalla a la cintura entra al baño, rápidamente en cuanto entra, Kaede avienta el libro y con rapidez se desnuda entrando al baño con Hanamichi. Al día siguiente en la mañana...

Hanamichi: Arriba dormilón, ya son las seis y media de la mañana

Kaede: Otro ratito

Hanamichi: No, ándale, tu desayuno está preparado, llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Kaede: No me importa la escuela, ven y vuelve a la cama

Hanamichi: ¿Qué no fue suficiente todo lo de ayer?

Kaede: Lo de ayer estuvo excelente pero hoy puede ser perfecto, vuelve a la cama

Hanamichi: No, hoy tenemos entrenamientos importantes

Kaede: No me importan

Hanamichi: Kaede ¿qué tienes?

Kaede: Me choca tener que lidiar con estúpidos

Hanamichi: Pero...

Kaede: Ese equipo de pacotilla no sirve para nada

Hanamichi: Kaede...

Kaede: ¿De que me sirve ayudar a esa niñada tonta? si yo jamás lograré mi sueño

Hanamichi: Lo que te dije ayer ¿no sirvió?

Kaede: No recuerdo nada

Hanamichi: ¡A veces tu actitud me enferma Kaede!

Kaede se asombra de aquellas palabras mientras que Hanamichi sale desalentado de la habitación, después vuelve por sus cosas de escuela y se va, Kaede se queda acostado en la cama mirando televisión pero sin ver nada, solo pasaba los canales rápidamente hasta que se detiene en el canal ESPN, donde se transmitía un partido en Play off de la NBA

"Mi sueño... ¿es realmente ese mi mayor anhelo? ¿por qué pienso en mi sueño frustrado hasta hoy? siendo que he pasado más de un año feliz porque estamos juntos, por eso había olvidado casi por completo éste sueño de llegar a la NBA ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué ahora que he logrado la mejor estabilidad personal y amorosa de mi vida? no lo entiendo, si estoy a su lado y eso me hace muy feliz ¿entonces porque siento éste gran vacío en mi pecho?... lo siento Hanamichi, no sé que me sucede en estos momentos, espero no defraudarte y que ese amor que sientes por mí no se pierda jamás"

Por la tarde de ese mismo día Hanamichi regresa al departamento y Kaede se encontraba preparando la comida, Hanamichi ya había olvidado su enfado de la mañana y se acerca a Kaede besándole una mejilla

Kaede: ¿Cómo te fue?

Hanamichi: Muy bien, por cierto, te traje los apuntes de tu tarea

Kaede: Gracias

Hanamichi: El entrenamiento de hoy no fue muy bueno, además que Haruko está resfriada y no pudimos hacer mucho, yo solo no pude ¿sabes?

Kaede: Lo siento

Hanamichi: No te preocupes, mañana si irás ¿verdad? tendremos partido de práctica

Kaede: Sí

Hanamichi: Hoy estás de buen humor, que gusto

Kaede: Dime Hanamichi ¿crees que logremos levantar al equipo?

Hanamichi: Claro que sí, déjame decirte que el gorila irá a la escuela la próxima semana y nos ayudará ¿no te parece genial?

Kaede: Sí

Hanamichi: Podrías mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo ¿no?

Kaede le sonríe falsamente a Hanamichi y trayéndolo hacia él de la barbilla lo besa, pero a pesar de ello Hanamichi siente que algo no está bien con Kaede, pero lejos de querer otra discusión decide mejor no tocar el tema. Una semana después...

Kaede: ¿Cómo ves al equipo?

Akagi: Tal y como lo dijo Hanamichi, no muy bien

Kaede: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Akagi: Tal vez ustedes no son los adecuados para entrenarlos

Kaede: Pero también éste semestre no entró nadie que tuviera una habilidad especial

Akagi: No te preocupes, todo estará bien

Kaede: No me salgas con esa tontería

Akagi: ¿Sabes algo Kaede? éste semestre estará en Japón un representante de la NBA

Al escuchar las palabras de Akagi, Kaede se sobresalta

Kaede: ¡¿Qué dices!

Akagi: Viene a buscar posibles candidatos ¿comprendes? pero según sé, solo se llevarán a uno, así que ponte abusado

Kaede: Eso quiere decir...

Akagi: Así es, ésta podría ser tu oportunidad

Akagi se retira de Kaede y éste se queda perplejo pensando en aquello de lo que se había enterado y no puede evitar invadirse de una profunda felicidad. Llegada la noche...

Hanamichi: Te vi muy entusiasmado hoy ¿qué te pasa?

Kaede: Akagi me dijo que un representante de la NBA estará aquí cuando comience el campeonato ínter escolar

Hanamichi: ¿De verdad? me da mucho gusto por ti Kaede

Kaede: Gracias

Hanamichi: ¿Entonces entrenaremos más verdad?

Kaede: Sí, tenemos aunque sea dar un partido excelente, el campeonato ínter escolar ya no me importa

Hanamichi: Mm, ya veo

Kaede: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Hanamichi: Platiqué hoy con el gordito

Kaede: ¿Con el director Anzai? ¿y qué te dijo?

Hanamichi: Me hizo un ofrecimiento

Kaede: ¿De verdad?

Hanamichi: Bueno, a ambos... nos quiere contratar como entrenadores del equipo después de la graduación

Kaede: ¿Qué? pero generalmente los mismos estudiantes son quienes se encargan

Hanamichi: Sí, pero así lo ha decidido, dice que jamás encontrará otros jugadores estrellas

Kaede: No entiendo, eso jamás se lo dijo ni a Akagi, Mitsui o Kogure

Hanamichi: A mí no me pidas que te explique porque no sé nada más, y ¿qué piensas?

Kaede: ¿De ser entrenador de un equipo de quinta a un posible jugador de la NBA? olvídalo, ni siquiera tengo porque pensarlo, es obvio que lo segundo

Hanamichi: Ah

Kaede muy emocionado mira la televisión mientras que Hanamichi está un poco triste y se acuesta para dormirse. Días después en la escuela...

Haruko: Hoy Kaede está muy estricto, es sábado y los hizo venir

Hanamichi: Desde que supo lo del representante de la NBA ha estado muy motivado, por las mañanas se va a trotar muy temprano, por las tardes hace ejercicios y después se va a practicar sus canastas, por la noche cena ligero y hace un poco de ejercicio

Haruko: Eso sí es motivación

Hanamichi: A decir verdad, me preocupa un poco que le guste al representante

Haruko: ¿Por qué tendrá que irse?

Hanamichi: Sí, y yo no me podría ir con él

Haruko: Pero ¿por qué?

Hanamichi: Hablamos de Norteamérica, no es lo mío, además, mi pasión es el basketball y yo solo iría como su pareja, el representante solo elegirá a uno y no seré yo

Haruko: ¿Por qué lo crees?

Hanamichi: No tengo un excelente historial y no soy tan bueno como él

Haruko: Eres tan bueno como él, cada vez que los veo jugar me entusiasmo mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto

Hanamichi: ¿Sabes? el director me ofreció trabajo como entrenador, y a Kaede, además gracias a eso podré tener una beca para entrar a la Universidad y formaría parte del equipo

Haruko: Eso significa que si el representante de la NBA lo escoge...

Hanamichi: Nuestra relación terminaría, él no renunciará a su sueño y yo no renunciaré al mío, así de fácil

Haruko: Ay, tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales

El tiempo pasaba y Kaede continuaba entrenando duro al equipo para que pudieran dar una buena batalla en los partidos aunque no ganaran el campeonato, el cual estaba próximo a comenzar. En el departamento...

Hanamichi: Se nota el progreso de todos ¿verdad?

Kaede: Así es, gracias a mí

Hanamichi: Já ¿y yo qué? además Haruko también ha puesto de su parte

Kaede: Si, pero en especial yo lo he logrado

Hanamichi: Kaede... si te escogen ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

Kaede: ¿Cómo que qué? obviamente nos vamos los dos a Norteamérica, ¿o no me digas que piensas aceptar la proposición de Anzai?

Hanamichi: Si ¿por qué?

Kaede: Oh vamos Hanamichi, no hablarás en serio ¿o sí?

Hanamichi: ¿Por qué no? a mí si me interesa ganar un campeonato ínter escolar, y lo pienso lograr si no como estudiante de Preparatoria o Universidad, si como un entrenador que lleva a su equipo al triunfo

Kaede: ¿Es tu decisión?

Hanamichi: Creo que sí, además, ¿quién dice que ya te eligieron a ti?

Kaede: ¿Eh?... es verdad, tu tampoco tienes fe en mí

Hanamichi: Yo no dije eso...

Kaede sale de la habitación donde se encontraban y azota la puerta, Hanamichi enojado avienta un cojín de la cama y se tapa con la sábana para dormir, al día siguiente, Hanamichi se despierta temprano y no ve a Kaede del otro lado de la cama por lo que sale preocupado de la habitación encontrándose a Kaede dormido sobre el sofá, se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla, Kaede despierta al instante

Hanamichi: Hola

Kaede: Hola

Hanamichi: Lo de ayer...

Kaede: Olvídalo

Hanamichi: Levántate, te prepararé algo de desayunar

Kaede se levanta dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara mientras que Hanamichi se retira a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, después de varios minutos cuando terminan de desayunar...

Hanamichi: Hoy hay que salir ¿si?

Kaede: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Hanamichi: A donde sea, últimamente hemos tenido tensiones entre nosotros y eso nos ayudará ¿no crees?

Kaede: Es verdad

Hanamichi: Por cierto ¿te gusto lo que te preparé?

Kaede: ¿Crees que soy tonto? esto lo compraste congelado ¿verdad? es muy bueno

Hanamichi: Ay, me cachaste, jajajajaja

Kaede sonríe y abrazando a Hanamichi lo besa, la situación entre los dos había vuelto a ser la de siempre, al salir de la casa discuten sobre sí irse caminando o en auto, después difieren en si ir al cine o a tomar un café, ver una película de acción o una de comedia, en si ir a comer mariscos o pizzas, en fin, en nada podían ponerse de acuerdo, pero eso era muy normal. Los días pasaban y el campeonato había sido inaugurado, siendo Shohoku uno de los primeros en participar, el marcador había quedado 50-21 a favor de Shohoku, y así un par de partidos se habían llevado a cabo los días subsecuentes, el representante de la NBA apenas haría su aparición y eso entusiasmaba mucho a Kaede. En el partido final del campeonato ínter escolar donde dos equipos no muy conocidos habían resultado ser los finalistas, el representante de la NBA se encontraba ya tomando su decisión, el equipo Shohoku estaba presente en ese partido pero se sentían tristes de no haber podido ganar aunque fuera un segundo lugar a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kaede y Hanamichi, pero eso no importaba a Kaede

Hanamichi: Calma, ya sabrás a quien escogieron

Kaede: ¿Jugué bien? ¿tuve muchos errores?

Hanamichi: Jugaste bien, cálmate

Kaede: Estoy calmado

Hanamichi: Te ves entusiasmado ¿sabes algo? lo estuve pensando y sí me iré contigo si te llegan a escoger

Kaede se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y muy entusiasmando abraza a Hanamichi a pesar de los murmullos de las personas

Kaede: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Hanamichi: Sí, hablaré con el gordito y él entenderá

Kaede: No sabes cuan feliz me haces Hanamichi

Hanamichi: Gracias... mira, parece ser que es él

Kaede: ¿Lo crees, lo crees? ¿cómo luzco?

Hanamichi: Guapísimo

Kaede: Gracias

El representante de la NBA pasa por un lado de Kaede y sin hacerle el mayor caso se sigue de largo parándose en una fila específica, ahí se encontraba Sendoh, a quien saluda amistosamente, Kaede se queda impactado y sin pensarlo sale corriendo del gimnasio siendo seguido por Hanamichi hasta su departamento

Kaede: ¡Maldita sea!

Hanamichi: Cálmate por favor

Kaede: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Sendoh? ¿de verdad? ¿por qué él?

Hanamichi: Tal vez...

Kaede: Tal vez nada, y déjame en paz

Kaede se encierra en su habitación muy enojado para preocupación de Hanamichi, que no sabía como consolarle sabiendo como se sentía en esos momentos. Al día siguiente al regresar ambos a su departamento se encuentran con una carta donde citan a Kaede en un determinado lugar y firmada por el representante de la NBA, muy emocionado abraza a Hanamichi y lo besa repetidas ocasiones dejándolo despeinado, con la camisa desalineada y sin respiración, después la abre y la lee, al leerla dice que ha sido citado junto con Sendoh por el representante de la NBA. El día de la cita llega y Kaede junto con Sendoh van a ver al representante de la NBA que después de darles una plática larga y de darles puntos pro y en contra de su modo de juego les pide jugarse un uno a uno

Sendoh: Jajaja, ésta es mi especialidad

Kaede: Ya lo veremos

Sendoh bota el balón y da un par de pasos haciéndole una finta a Kaede y logra encestar una canasta de dos puntos, lo que pone furioso a Kaede logrando darle a Sendoh una gran batalla quedando al final del uno a uno con un tablero de 30-29 a favor de Kaede, entonces el representante oficialmente lo nombra el ganador, Sendoh muy triste se va no sin antes estrechar con fuerza la mano de Kaede

Representante: Felicidades Kaede Rukawa, has sido seleccionado por la NBA para ir a jugar a las grandes en Norteamérica ¿cómo te sientes?

Kaede: Excelente, estoy muy contento

Representante: Y más cuando te diga que equipos como "Jazz de Utha" "Chicago Bulls" "Lakers" entre otros están interesados en ti

Kaede: Eso es increíble

Representante: Veamos, yo seré obviamente tu representante, manejaré tu nombre, tus firmas, a veces tu vida social, por aquello de los escándalos

Kaede: Me parece bien, le comentaré a Hanamichi que me han escogido y que ya viviremos en Norteamérica

Representante: ¿Hanamichi dices? ¿es tu chica?

Kaede: No, mejor dicho, mi chico, vivimos juntos

El representante al oír eso se queda sorprendido

Representante: ¿Sales con un hombre? ¿eres homosexual?

Kaede: Si, salgo con un hombre

Representante: Ah, pero supongo que lo dejarás para irte ¿verdad?

Kaede: Viene conmigo

Representante: Pero no podrá, se verá mal con tu imagen, tendrás que buscarte una novia y seguir las apariencias, sé lo que te digo, y después, tendrás un matrimonio escandaloso tipo Dennis Rodman y Carmen Electra y...

Kaede: Que falso es todo esto, ya no quiero pertenecer a la NBA

Representante: ¿Lo dices por tu chico? vamos, déjalo, ¿qué tanto importa?

Muy enojado por aquella pregunta Kaede sujeta con fuerza al representante y lo levanta unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo

Kaede: Si vuelve a decir un comentario así de mi pelirrojo ¡se las verá conmigo!

Kaede suelta al representante y lo avienta un poco; muy molesto se va de ahí un poco decepcionado, pero antes de irse completamente el representante le pide que lo reconsidere mucho, entonces Kaede se va de ese lugar y al llegar a su departamento encuentra todas las luces apagadas y cuando las prende ve como todos sus amigos y Hanamichi le tenían preparada una fiesta sorpresa con serpentinas, confetis y un gran cartel con las felicitaciones escritas, Hanamichi se acerca a él y va a abrazarlo pero Kaede lo avienta con fuerza haciéndolo caer en el suelo, todos miran a Kaede sorprendidos y él les grita que se vayan todos de su casa y entonces se encierra en su habitación, todos los presentes estaban desconcertados, pero sobre todo Hanamichi, quien se queda en el suelo por un largo tiempo hasta que Kogure y Ryota se acercan para ayudarlo a levantarse

Hanamichi: Estoy bien, no se preocupen

Haruko: Cielos, ¿qué le pasará a Kaede?

Hanamichi: No lo sé pero...

Ryota: ¿Cómo se atreve?

Hanamichi: Iré a ver que le pasa

Kogure: Yo creo que es mejor dejar enfriar las cosas ¿no lo crees tú?

Haruko: Kogure tiene razón Hanamichi

Hanamichi: Creo que es verdad

Mitsui: Yo creo que será mejor irnos ¿no?

Akagi: Estoy de acuerdo

Hanamichi: Gracias por comprender

Haruko: No te preocupes, y llámanos si necesitas algo ¿si?

Hanamichi: Gracias

Uno a uno comienzan a salir del departamento de Hanamichi, solo Yohei se queda un par de minutos más con Hanamichi y lo ayuda a levantar las cosas que había preparado para la reunión

Hanamichi: No tenías que hacerlo, pero muchas gracias

Yohei: ¿No tienes una idea de que le pasa? digo, él no es la amabilidad en persona pero tampoco es así

Hanamichi: Tal vez fue Sendoh el elegido para ir

Yohei: ¿Sendoh? ¿el mismo Sendoh que conozco?

Hanamichi: Sí, yo también hace mucho que no sabía de él, pero estaba ahí el día de la final del campeonato y el representante primero lo había escogido a él como candidato

Yohei: Entonces significa que él no irá

Hanamichi: Sé que aún nos falta entrar a la Universidad y que ahí también existe la posibilidad de que pueda entrar a la NBA, pero él tenía esa gran ilusión

Yohei: Ya veo

Hanamichi: Él es muy serio, pero si vieras ese brillo que tiene en sus ojos cada vez que piensa en ese sueño sentirías y sabrías lo que es el que haya perdido esa oportunidad, y me duele, saber como se siente me duele

Yohei: ¿Y que harás tú?

Hanamichi: ¿Yo? ¿qué podría hacer? dímelo tú, es obvio que nada, solo apoyarlo y estar a su lado, es lo único que puedo hacer

Yohei: A mí también me duele verte así, espero que todo se solucione Hanamichi

Hanamichi: Muchas gracias amigo

Yohei: Bien, yo me voy, adiós

Hanamichi: Sí, adiós

Yohei sale del departamento y enseguida Hanamichi entra a la habitación encontrando a Kaede sentado en el suelo viendo por la ventana, Hanamichi se sienta a un lado de él

Hanamichi: ¿Fue Sendoh a quien eligió?

Kaede: No, yo gané

Hanamichi: ¿Entonces porque...?

Kaede: ¡No quiero hablar de eso ¿si!... por favor déjame solo

Hanamichi: No puedo dejarte solo, porque te amo y quiero estar contigo, no solo en las buenas, sino también en las malas y cuando me necesites

Kaede: Sé que tu intención es buena pero en estos momentos quiero estar solo

Hanamichi: Pero es que no tiene sentido para mí el que estés así porque no me explicas cual es el motivo de tu enfado, él te eligió a ti ¿cuál es el problema?

Kaede: ¿De verdad quieres saber? ¿quieres saber cual es el problema?... ¡pues el problema eres tú maldita sea! eres tú

Kaede se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se agacha, Hanamichi se queda sorprendido por sus palabras y se pone de pie lentamente

Hanamichi: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kaede: El idiota ese, cree que nuestra relación afectará mi imagen, cree que no debemos estar juntos, quiere que te deje

Hanamichi: ¿Qué dices?

Kaede: Por eso rechacé su mugrosa oferta, quiere manejar mi vida a su antojo y eso no lo permitiré ¿oíste?

Hanamichi: ¿Rechazaste la oferta por mí? ¿renunciaste a tu sueño por mí? no hagas eso

Kaede: ¿Qué?

Hanamichi: Me sentiría muy culpable si haces eso, no puedes renunciar a tu sueño, es tu sueño de siempre, lo que más quieres y por lo que tanto has luchado

Kaede: No es así, lo que yo más quiero es estar a tu lado, yo te amo y no te voy a dejar

Hanamichi: Yo también te amo, pero esto es...

Kaede: Ya no importa ¿si?... he estado mucho tiempo solo y amargado como para dejar ir lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en la vida, no te dejaré Hanamichi, no se hable más

Hanamichi: ¡Kaede Rukawa, aceptarás y punto ¿me oíste!

Kaede: ¡No lo haré ¿oíste tú!

Hanamichi: ... Eres tan tierno como idiota Kaede

Hanamichi se acerca a Rukawa y se dan un beso con gran pasión, Kaede toma entre sus brazos a Hanamichi y lo acuesta en la cama donde nuevamente comienzan a besarse. Al día siguiente Kaede se despierta y al ir a la cocina ve a Hanamichi cocinando el desayuno, Kaede se acerca y por la espalda lo abraza de la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello

Kaede: Huele delicioso

Hanamichi: Gracias, es tu desayuno

Kaede: Me refería a tu cuerpo, hueles delicioso

Hanamichi: Me acabo de bañar ¿será por eso?

Kaede: Probablemente

Hanamichi: Siéntate, ¿quieres café?

Kaede: Espero que sea algo congelado eso que estás haciendo porque cocinas mal

Hanamichi: Ja ja ja, que risa me da ¿eh? ¿quieres café o no?

Kaede: Sí... dime ¿aceptarás la propuesta de Anzai?

Hanamichi: Ahora que no te irás, si, lo haré ¿tu no?

Kaede: Lo pensé muy bien y... dejaré el Basketball Hanamichi

Hanamichi deja caer la tasa de café que llevaba a Kaede al escuchar la noticia

Hanamichi: Lo siento yo... limpiaré esto

Kaede: ¿Qué piensas?

Hanamichi: ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Kaede: No, simplemente me di cuenta que esto no me llevará a nada en la vida, jamás perteneceré a la NBA

Hanamichi: Habrá otras ofertas, otras oportunidades

Kaede: ¡No es así!... nadie querrá representarme porque...

Hanamichi: Porque estamos juntos ¿verdad?

Kaede: Yo no dije eso

Hanamichi: Pero lo ibas a decir... veo que después de todo no estas conforme con tu decisión de no dejarme ¿verdad?

Kaede: Tampoco dije eso

Hanamichi: Pero lo has pensado Kaede ¿crees que soy tu tonto?

Kaede: Olvidemos esto ¿si? se hace tarde para ir a clases

Hanamichi: Si, es verdad

Durante el trayecto a la escuela Kaede y Hanamichi no se dirigen la palabra, entre ambos se sentía un ambiente hostil y tenso, al llegar se encuentran con Anzai y él los cita a ambos diciendo que lo acompañen a su oficina, y así es, ellos van con el director

Hanamichi: Usted dirá, gordito

Kaede: Muestra respeto al director

Anzai: Déjalo... los cite aquí a ambos porque supongo Kaede que Hanamichi ya te habrá comentado mi oferta ¿verdad?

Kaede: Así es señor director

Anzai: Bueno, pues me gustaría saber que resolvieron

Hanamichi: Aceptamos "señor director"

Kaede: ¿Ya se te olvido lo que dije en el desayuno?

Hanamichi: ¿Dijiste algo? no lo recuerdo

Kaede: Te dije que renunciaría al basketball, recuérdalo

Anzai: ¡¿Qué dices!

Hanamichi: No le haga caso, tiene fiebre y está delirando

Kaede: No me hagas salirme de mis casillas Hanamichi ¿oíste?

Hanamichi: ¿Qué? ¿dijiste algo Kaede?

Kaede: ¡Pedazo de...!

Kaede se para de su asiento y sujeta con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Hanamichi levantándolo un poco del asiento hacia él, Kaede se muestra molesto pero Hanamichi estaba sonriente y el director Anzai no entendía bien lo que pasaba

Hanamichi: Pero que mal carácter te cargas

Kaede: Deja de eludir mis palabras

Hanamichi: ¿Eludir? no, para nada, si ni siquiera tengo esa palabra registrada en mi diccionario, jajajaja

Kaede: ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Hanamichi: ¿Burlarme de ti? ¿cómo puedes creer eso?

Kaede: Grrrr

Hanamichi: Uy, esa mirada si que da miedo

Kaede: Si tan... ¡si tan solo entendieras como me siento no estarías diciendo tus tonterías!

Hanamichi: Claro que sé como te sientes, por eso dije que aceptaras la oferta de irte

Kaede: Como se nota... que no me comprendes

Kaede suelta lentamente a Hanamichi de la camisa y sale de la oficina del director, Hanamichi se siente mal por aquella discusión

Anzai: Se nota que tienen problemas

Hanamichi: Él quiere dejar el basketball y eso me parece una gran tontería, no solo es el hombre que amo, yo también lo admiro muchísimo como jugador, soy su fan, jeje

Anzai: Ya veo... ¿entonces tu que piensas de la oferta?

Hanamichi: Acepto, será un placer

Anzai: Que gusto me da, después veremos lo de tu sueldo y esas cosas ¿si? lo importante ahora es que termines tus estudios ¿estas de acuerdo?

Hanamichi: Si gordito, digo, señor director

Anzai: Jajaja, vamos muchacho, ya puedes ir a tus clases, nos veremos en otra ocasión

Hanamichi: Sí, hasta pronto

Hanamichi sale de la oficina del director y como siempre asiste a sus clases, ese día no había práctica del equipo por lo que Hanamichi se va temprano a su departamento; ya cuando es de tarde y Kaede no llega a casa se preocupa y le llama al celular pero lo trae apagado, entonces decide regresar a la escuela para ver si lo encuentra pero en el trayecto se topa con Akagi, quien lo invita a tomar un café

Akagi: El director Anzai me contó todo, lo siento

Hanamichi: No lo sientas, es algo que se va a solucionar, ya lo verás

Akagi: Eso espero... y con respecto a la fiesta de la otra vez ¿qué le pasó a Kaede?

Hanamichi: Para no hacértela larga rechazó el contrato para pertenecer a la NBA, por mí

Akagi: Si, me imagino porque

Hanamichi: El dice que quiere estar conmigo más que pertenecer a la NBA pero yo sé que en el fondo aún no está convencido de su decisión

Akagi: ¿Y tú piensas hacer algo?

Hanamichi: No sé que hacer, quiero que cumpla su sueño, pero no sé como hacerle para convencerlo de que es lo correcto

Akagi: ¿Entonces?

Hanamichi: Lo que si sé es que yo soy la causa principal para que el se quede y...

Hanamichi hace una pausa a su plática ya que una solución se le ha venido a la cabeza, ésta es escalofriante pero parece ser la única opción

Akagi: ¿Qué pasa?

Hanamichi: ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Akagi: ¿Qué cosa?

Hanamichi: Si él ya no tiene motivos para quedarse entonces se irá

Akagi: ¡Noo! no te suicides por favor

Hanamichi: ¿Suicidarme? no, lo que digo es que si yo me quito de en medio entonces él ya no tendrá ningún motivo para quedarse y hará lo correcto, cumplirá su sueño

Akagi: Pero tú...

Hanamichi: Lo amo tanto que lo dejaré ir, será libre

Akagi: Hanamichi

Hanamichi baja la cabeza y con temblor en sus manos mueve la tasa vacía de café que traía entre ellas y Akagi ve como un par de lágrimas caen una tras otra sobre la mesa, entonces coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Hanamichi tratando de consolarlo, pero era imposible, Kaede representaba para Hanamichi todo en la vida, al igual que Hanamichi significaba para Kaede su más grande sueño hecho realidad, algo que Hanamichi aún no entendía, Kaede no necesitaba de ningún contrato con la NBA si Hanamichi no estaba a su lado. Esa noche al llegar Kaede al departamento Hanamichi se encontraba acostado en la cama viendo la televisión, cuando Kaede entra al cuarto se dirige a la televisión y la apaga

Hanamichi: ¿Por qué haces eso? estaba viendo Dharma & Greg

Kaede: Perdóname, por lo de hoy

Hanamichi: No hay problema ¿podrías ahora prender la televisión?

Kaede: No, necesito pedirte perdón de otra forma

Hanamichi: ¿Qué quieres pervertido?

Kaede: Quiero que estemos juntos un rato, aunque sea platícame como estuvo tu día

Hanamichi: Malo, tuve problemas en las clases y estaba enfadado de todo ¿entiendes?

Kaede: ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lo que pasó en el desayuno y en la oficina del director? si es así por favor perdóname

Hanamichi: No te perdono, eres muy cruel y frío conmigo, déjame ver mi programa, quítate

Kaede se queda inquieto por aquellas palabras pero se queda callado haciéndose a un lado para que Hanamichi pueda prender la televisión con el control remoto

Hanamichi: ¡Demonios! ¿ves? ya se terminó mi programa y sigue Dawson´s Creek, eso no me gusta, como enfadas la verdad

Kaede: ¿Qué te pasa Hanamichi?

Hanamichi: ¡Nada!

Hanamichi apaga la televisión y avienta el control, Kaede estaba totalmente sorprendido por aquella actitud, Hanamichi abre un cajón de su buró y saca un libro que comienza a leer, se mostraba mala onda con Kaede pero en el fondo deseaba poder abrazarlo y besarlo, pero su plan de hacer que Kaede no lo quiera debía tener resultados. Kaede pensando que estaba enojado por lo de la mañana se acerca a él y le quita el libro de las manos subiéndose a la cama y comenzando a besar su cuello, Hanamichi no sabía que hacer, por una parte quería dejar todo atrás y aventarse a los brazos de Kaede pero por la otra parte quería seguir su plan, así que aleja a Kaede

Kaede: ¿Qué pasa?

Hanamichi: Ahora no, no estoy de humor

Kaede: ¿Es eso o estas enojado aún conmigo?

Hanamichi: Las dos, además no me provocas ni con esos besillos, así que ya duérmete

Kaede: Está bien, como digas

Kaede se levanta de la cama y Hanamichi se coloca bajo las sábanas apretando estas con fuerza, la actitud que sabía estaba tomando en contra de Kaede le dolía más a él que al propio Kaede. Al día siguiente por la mañana Kaede se levanta y no había desayuno preparado, además Hanamichi ya se había ido a la escuela y ni siquiera una nota le había dejado, así que se pone muy triste y a duras penas se viste y se va; después de las clases hay práctica del equipo y casi a fuerzas Hanamichi le habla a Kaede, incluso Haruko nota la conducta inusual de Hanamichi y trata de ayudar

Kaede: ¿Qué quieres...? am, ¿cómo es que te llamas? es que siempre se me olvida

Haruko: Soy Haruko, bueno, es que... antes que nada... bueno yo

Kaede: Habla ya

Haruko: Yo quiero que sepas que cuentan con todo mi apoyo y si yo puedo hacer algo entonces no duden en pedírmelo ¿si?

Kaede: ¿Y para qué querría yo de tu ayu...? ¿sabes algo? podrías ayudarme a descubrir que le sucede a Hanamichi pues últimamente ha estado muy extraño

Haruko: Claro que sí Kaede, gracias por tu confianza

Kaede: Si, bueno

Haruko se va muy contenta rumbo a donde está Hanamichi, quien se encuentra supervisando el calentamiento de los miembros del equipo

Haruko. Hola

Hanamichi: Hola ¿cómo ves a los chicos?

Haruko: Mejor, se sienten tristes por los resultados del campeonato ínter escolar pero ya habrá más ocasiones

Hanamichi: Já, eso decía el idiota de Ryota, jejeje pero nunca hubo esas "otras ocasiones"

Haruko: ¿Sabes? mi hermano dice que a pesar de que nunca llevó a Shohoku al campeonato él se siente muy satisfecho de su desempeño y de todo lo que vivió con el equipo

Hanamichi: Yo creo igual, más sin embargo...

Haruko: ¿Vas a hablar de Kaede?

Hanamichi: No, olvídalo, él es un idiota

Haruko: ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿hay problemas?

Hanamichi: Sí, que ya no lo amo, lo odio

Haruko: ¿Qué?

Hanamichi: ¡Lo que oíste! lo odio

Haruko: Ya veo, lo siento mucho

Hanamichi: No lo sientas por mí, siéntelo por él

Hanamichi se retira un poco y comienza a apresurar a los que se encuentran calentando, Haruko estaba sorprendida por semejante declaración, entonces sale del gimnasio y ahí estaba Kaede esperando una respuesta

Kaede: ¿Y bien? ¿qué te dijo?

Haruko: No es algo que yo deba decirte

Kaede: ¿No me ibas a hacer ese favor?

Haruko: Es algo muy personal y delicado que creo debes hablar con él

Kaede: ¡Que me lo digas!

Haruko: Ay ¿por qué me gritas?

Kaede: Perdón

Haruko: Es que, él dice... que te odia pues, que ya no te ama

Kaede: ¿Qué? es una gran tontería, creí que me ayudarías, no que me echarías mentiras

Haruko: ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

Kaede: ¿Crees que no sé de tus sentimientos?

Kaede miraba a Haruko de manera amenazante, ella no soporta eso además de las palabras escuchadas por lo que se va corriendo. Al terminar la práctica del equipo de basketball, Hanamichi va a las regaderas ya cuando los demás se habían ido, y mientras el agua cae sobre su cuerpo y él a la vez se frota el cabello con shampoo se escucha como un par de pasos circulan por ahí, Hanamichi abre sus ojos y ve a Kaede parado frente a él

Hanamichi: ¿Qué quieres degenerado? ¿por qué espías a un hombre desnudo mientras se baña? eso es de mal gusto

Kaede: Jé, recordaba como estrenamos el baño del cuarto ¿recuerdas? la primera noche en nuestro nuevo departamento

Hanamichi recuerda aquel momento y se ruboriza, la expresión de su rostro intenta acompañarse de una sonrisa pero en su papel de chico malo se contiene las ganas de sonreír que le producía aquel recuerdo

Hanamichi: ¿Por qué habría de recordar algo así? fue algo sin importancia

Kaede: ¿Sin importancia? yo no creo que tú...

Hanamichi: Pues créelo

Kaede: ¡¿Qué te pasa! por Dios ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Hanamichi: No me pasa nada

Kaede: No ha sido mucho desde que te comportas así pero ha sido suficiente para estar viviendo un infierno, no lo soporto, no me trates así, como si fuera una basura

Hanamichi: Eso es lo que eres, una basura

Kaede: ¿Eso piensas de mí?

Hanamichi: Si, eso y más, ahora lárgate, me quiero terminar de bañar

Kaede: Que cruel eres

Kaede se va mostrando una gran tristeza y a la vez una lágrima que rueda por su mejilla pero que apenas alcanza a notarse, Hanamichi se sorprende mucho pues hace mucho tiempo que no veía en él una sola lágrima, además que tratar así a Kaede le producía un gran dolor, y ya cuando Kaede se ha ido Hanamichi se deja caer al suelo y comienza a golpear con fuerza el piso poniéndose a llorar en ese instante. Por la noche Hanamichi se encontraba dormido cuando Kaede llega al departamento y al verlo dormido Kaede se acerca a él y toma su mano

Kaede: Mi Hanamichi ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿acaso es verdad lo que dice...? diablos, otra vez se me olvidó su nombre... me gustaría que me contaras que sucede, que me tuvieras más confianza, yo sé que también la estas pasando mal pero tú...

Kaede abraza la mano de Hanamichi y un par de lágrimas caen sobre el rostro de Hanamichi haciendo que se despierte y mirándolo a la cara le pregunta que le pasa sin evitar mostrar preocupación, Kaede rápidamente se seca las lágrimas, le suelta la mano y después avanza unos pasos dándole la espalda

Kaede: Nada, vuélvete a dormir, yo solo... nada, duerme

Hanamichi: Dime que te pasa

Kaede: ¿De verdad quieres hablar? ¿aún te importo?

Hanamichi: ... No, no me importas

Hanamichi se voltea y también por sus mejillas se resbalan un par de lágrimas, pero Kaede no las percibe y habiéndose calmado un poco se pone su ropa de dormir y se mete a la cama, ambos se daban la espalda y ambos fingían que estaban dormidos pero ninguno quería hablar o seguir discutiendo. Llegado el fin de semana, por la mañana...

Hanamichi: Cité a los del equipo hoy para ir a la unidad porque tendremos práctica

Kaede: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hanamichi: ¿Qué no te ibas a olvidar del basketball?

Kaede: Por ti haría lo que fuera, lo sabes

Hanamichi: Ay, que tierno ¿eh? me enfermas

Kaede: Bueno ¿a ti que te pasa?

Hanamichi: ¡Que ya me hartaste! eso me pasa

Kaede: ¿Pero que te he hecho?

Hanamichi: Eres la persona más desagradable que conozco, eres grosero y antipático, y ya no pienso seguir aguantándote, crees que puedes humillarme y que no valgo nada, siempre me has hecho menos

Kaede: Eso no es verdad ¿por qué dices todo eso?

Hanamichi: Porque ya...

Hanamichi duda en decir lo que tenía planeado pero inhalando un poco de aire se arma de valor y empuñando sus manos grita a Kaede

Hanamichi: ¡¡Porque ya no te amo!

Kaede: ¿Qué dices?

Hanamichi: ¿Qué estas sordo o qué? que no te amo ¿tan difícil es de entender?

Kaede: No, eso no es verdad, ¡dime que no es verdad!... dime que solo tratas de fastidiarme

Hanamichi: No, además... creo que nunca te amé realmente, es más, siempre fue por interés

Kaede: ¿Pero que dices?

Hanamichi: Ay por Dios, estúpido, tienes dinero y me diste buena fama en la escuela ¿acaso nunca te diste cuenta de mis intenciones?

Kaede: No es verdad

Hanamichi: Lo es, date cuenta Kaede, me compraste un automóvil en cuanto saqué mi licencia, me comprabas cuanto quería y siempre tuve celular y otros lujos, fue tan cómodo vivir así, no tienes idea, jajaja

Kaede: Pero entonces... tus besos, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando dormíamos juntos...

Hanamichi: No sabes el asco y la repugnancia que tuve que soportar

Las lágrimas caen desmesuradamente por las mejillas de Kaede hacia el suelo y un temblor recorría su cuerpo, sentía deseos de gritar, correr o hacer algo pero estaba totalmente paralizado, en cambio Hanamichi estaba tenso y trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos haciendo un gran esfuerzo pero también sentía deseos de llorar y salir corriendo, pero ambos solamente se miraban a los ojos

Hanamichi: Es más... te odio y no... no quiero volverte a ver jamás, nunca jamás

Kaede: ¿Por qué me hiciste todo esto? ¿por qué me engañaste tanto tiempo?... ¡¡¡si yo te amaba ¿por qué lo hiciste? si aún te amo ¿por qué!

Kaede agarra con furia lo primero que encuentra y lo avienta al suelo sin pensarlo, Hanamichi se sobresalta y da un paso atrás mientras Kaede sigue tirando con mucho enojo las cosas a su alrededor y sin dejar de llorar, Hanamichi también comienza a llorar pero no dice nada; cuando ya Kaede no tiene fuerzas para continuar se deja caer al suelo de rodillas comenzando a llorar más fuerte y con furia

Kaede: ¡¡Lárgate de aquí, vete!... ¡¡¡Vete porque soy capaz de matarte, largo!

Hanamichi: Yo... yo

Kaede: ¡¡QUE TE VAYAS!... ¡vete de mi vista, maldito!... vete... vete

Nuevamente Kaede se suelta en llanto apretando sus manos, tanto que estas comenzaban a sangrar por las uñas enterradas y la fuerza que Kaede hacía por su enojo y su desilusión, Hanamichi corría secándose por montón las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, corría sin un lugar a donde ir, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como sentirse, después de mucho correr y llorar Hanamichi regresa a la que era su antigua casa y nuevamente comienza a llorar

Hanamichi: Perdóname Kaede... pero esto lo hago por ti, porque en el mundo no hay nada que yo ame más que no seas tú, y prefiero perderte a que tú pierdas tu sueño, algún día, me lo agradecerás

Ya en la noche Kaede se encontraba sentado en su cama y a su lado un gran cerro de fotografías, las cuales cortaba una a una en las que Hanamichi aparecía, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, aún sentía deseos de llorar pero el estado actual de sus ojos se lo impedía

Kaede: Aún no me explico porque ¿por qué me hiciste todo esto Hanamichi?... eras la primera persona a la que decía te amo, fuiste la única persona verdadera en mí vida... sería mejor si yo...

Kaede corta una fotografía más y mira después por un tiempo las tijeras, por minutos sus ojos desorbitados veían fijamente el filo de las tijeras y temblando las dirige a la muñeca de su mano izquierda pero antes de cometer un suicidio con furia avienta las tijeras y de paso la lámpara que se encontraba arriba del buró

Kaede: ¡No te daré ese gusto Hanamichi Sakuragi!... ¡¡no te lo daré!

Con más enojo Kaede avienta el buró y de éste salen un montón de papeles que estaban guardados y entre ellos uno llama la atención de Kaede, se trataba de la tarjeta del representante de la NBA que le había dado el día que venció a Sendoh

Kaede: Te demostraré que sin ti también puedo vivir, aunque esté muerto por dentro no te daré el gusto de verme derrotado... te juró que me la pagarás, Sakuragi

Kaede hace un intento por sonreír pero no podía ni engañarse así mismo, aún amaba a ese bastardo pelirrojo pero su enojo era muy grande en ese momento y a la vez no le permitía pensar con claridad. Al día siguiente Kaede muy temprano prepara sus maletas y se dirige al aeropuerto, ahí se encontraba el representante a quien le había hablado la noche anterior para informarle de su cambio de decisión, ese día, comenzaba para Kaede una nueva vida.

Dos años habían pasado desde la partida de Kaede hacia Norteamérica, en Japón todos estaban orgullosos de su triunfo en la NBA, pertenecía a los Lakers, pero el más orgulloso era Hanamichi, quien era el entrenador del equipo Shohoku desde su graduación de la preparatoria, también se encontraba estudiando la Universidad con una beca atlética y a la vez pertenecía al equipo de basketball de aquella escuela

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alcancé mi sueño, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir un gran vacío en mi pecho, sé muy bien a que se debe ese vacío pero no lo quiero aceptar, me duele, me lastima y me molesta que seas aún la causa de mis desvelos, me duele aún acordarme de tus palabras de aquel día, me lastima en el alma saber que lograste burlarte de mí y que ahora vives tranquilamente y en paz mientras a mí me carcome la angustia más grande que haya sentido en mí vida y también me molesta darme cuenta que a pesar de que he cumplido mi sueño siga pensando que tú eras el único, mi único y más grande sueño"

Mientras en Norteamérica...

Leslie: My darling, where are you?... Kaede, come on honey

Kaede se encontraba en el baño tapándose los oídos, no soportaba aquella mujer con la que vivía y que era a la vez su prometida, ella continúa gritando hasta que él se enfada y sale del baño dirigiéndose hacia donde está ella

Kaede: Te he dicho que no me hables en inglés, por algo te enseñé mi idioma

Leslie: Lo siento honey, es que no me gusta

Kaede: Pues acostúmbrate, porque nuestros hijos no hablarán inglés ¿entendiste?

Leslie: Ay, pero si pueden hablar los dos idiomas ¿no? que anticuado eres

Kaede: ¡Así se hará y punto!

Leslie: Ay, enojoncito, a ver ¿quién lo ama?

Kaede: Mm, tú, supongo

Leslie: Si, yo lo amo, yo lo amo

Leslie se acerca a Kaede y frota su nariz con la de él mientras le jala las mejillas, Kaede odiaba que ella hiciera eso pero no decía nada, mientras ella continúa haciendo cariños a Kaede suena el timbre de la puerta y Kaede rápidamente la aparta de él y va a abrir, se trataba de su representante

Leslie: Hello sweet heart

Representante: Hi, how are you?

Leslie: Fine, thank you

Kaede: Bueno, ya basta ¿qué haces aquí?

Representante: Perdón, vengo a decirles que ya tengo fecha y lugar de la boda, y a quienes van a invitar

Leslie: Genial, me parece ok

Kaede: ¿Tan pronto?

Representante: ¿Pronto? llevan casi un año de noviazgo, tus fans esperan éste momento, será la noticia del año, saldremos en los diarios, en las revistas, en la televisión, la radio, el Internet, en...

Kaede: ¡Ya entendimos ¿si!

Representante: Bueno pues, la boda será en tu país de origen a todos les fascinará la idea

Kaede se sorprende de la noticia y sin pensarlo se acerca al representante y lo jala de la camisa levantándolo un poco

Kaede: ¿Por qué ahí?

Representante: Me... estas... ahor... cando

Leslie: Suéltalo honey

Kaede: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kaede suelta al representante y éste intenta recuperar el aire mientras Leslie va por un vaso de agua para él, Kaede se acerca un poco a él y murmurando le reclama

Kaede: Lo haces adrede ¿verdad? porque sabes lo que pasó hace dos años

Representante: No me lo tomes a mal, de verdad creo que es bueno para tu imagen que te cases en tu país de origen, todos sintonizaran sus televisores y la verán, además haremos cápsulas donde hagamos saber costumbres de tu país ¿no te parece genial?

Kaede: No es más que pura basura

Representante: Te dije que controlaría tu vida ¿se te olvida? tú solo jamás hubieras logrado todo esto aunque seas un excelente jugador, todo me lo debes a mí

Kaede: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿tratas de decirme que te debo el que haya renunciado a mi felicidad a cambio de éste sueño profano que ya no me entusiasma? entonces en vez de agradecerte debería matarte

Representante: No eres nada sin mí

Kaede: Já, contigo y sin ti no soy nada, lo era todo a su lado, al lado de ese idiota pelirrojo

Representante: Ya olvídate de esa tontería, además tu mismo has dicho que lo odias

Kaede: Es curioso, primero lo odiaba y después lo amaba y ahora, ya no sé que es lo que siento, lo único que sé es que me casaré con ésta mujer que ni siquiera quiero y que me espera una vida llena de amargura, que ironía ¿no? mi sueño se convirtió en mí pesadilla

Kaede sonríe sarcásticamente e intenta reír pero no puede, a pesar de su cara de indiferencia le dolía profundamente cada vez que pensaba en Hanamichi, como si aún le quemara la piel el solo recordar su nombre, aún así los recuerdos de sus días juntos estaban en un lugar muy especial de su corazón aunque el resentimiento hacia Hanamichi era demasiado fuerte aún, pues cuando cerraba los ojos o intentaba dormir podía escuchar aquellas palabras de desprecio que escuchó de sus labios por última vez. Días después en Japón...

Yohei: Vine porque supongo ya sabes la noticia

Hanamichi: Sí, gracias

Yohei: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hanamichi: Es algo que no podría describirte

Yohei: Cuando vi las noticias no lo podía creer "Kaede Rukawa, jugador de los Lakers contraerá nupcias el próximo 21 de marzo con la famosa actriz Leslie Anderson,", y lo peor es que será aquí

Hanamichi: No lo podré soportar Yohei, lo amo bastante, siempre lo amaré... yo me voy a morir, te juro que moriré

Yohei: Tienes que ser fuerte, tú fuiste quien quiso renunciar a él

Hanamichi: Así es, y no me arrepiento porque sé que es feliz, juega en la NBA, es muy famoso, su imagen está en todas partes y pronto tendrá una familia, y eso es algo que yo jamás hubiera podido darle, estoy seguro de que es inmensamente feliz

Yohei: Tal vez así sea pero ¿y tú?

Hanamichi: Estaré bien, mientras él esté bien yo siempre estaré bien

Yohei: Ay Hanamichi, definitivamente eres una buena persona, no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste por Rukawa, realmente te admiro

Hanamichi: Gracias, soy todo un tensai ¿verdad? jejeje

Yohei: Definitivamente amigo

Hanamichi trataba de mostrarse fuerte pero a nadie podía engañar, su dolor se veía a leguas pero nadie comentaba nada por temor a abrir viejas heridas. Días después en Norteamérica, en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de New York...

Leslie: ¿No estas emocionado honey?

Kaede: No sabes cuanto

Leslie: Yo estoy muy emocionada, en solo 48 horas seremos marido y mujer

Kaede: Si, que emoción

Leslie: Ay amor ¿por qué no filmamos una movie juntos?

Kaede: No

Leslie: Vamos, como Michael Jordan ¿si? buen jugador y buen actor

Kaede: El no es buen actor

Leslie: Whatever, ¿entonces sí?

Kaede: Que no, entiende

Kaede estaba un poco molesto, una vez que Leslie comenzaba a hablar de un tema no había poder humano que la callase, y mientras ella continuaba hablando como una guacamaya Kaede distingue a lo lejos a alguien conocido, rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia esa persona, se trataba nada más y nada menos que Sendoh, quien después de muchos intentos por fin había logrado entrar a la NBA y por eso acababa de llegar a New York, Kaede logra alcanzarlo y lo jala del brazo, Sendoh voltea y al ver que se trata de él se muestra contento

Sendoh: Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, me da mucho gusto verte Rukawa

Kaede: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sendoh: Ya soy jugador profesional de la NBA ¿cómo ves?

Kaede: Me da mucho gusto por ti

Sendoh: Oye, supe lo de tu matrimonio, felicidades, supongo

Kaede: Supones mal

Sendoh: Me lo imaginé

Kaede: ¿Por qué?

Sendoh: Porque también Hanamichi la ha estado pasando mal

Kaede: ¿Qué dices? ¿qué le pasa? ¿esta bien?

Sendoh: Tranquilo, creí que ya no lo amabas

Kaede: Eso no importa, dime que con él

Sendoh: Desde que te fuiste él no ha tenido ninguna otra relación y además siempre se le ve triste, aunque esté en fiestas, con sus amigos, en los partidos, donde sea que esté y haga lo que haga él siempre se ve triste, como si ya nada importara

Kaede: ¿Qué le pasó?

Sendoh: ¿Cómo que qué le pasó? es obvio que sufre tu ausencia, que te ama como siempre

Kaede: ¡Mentira! si está triste es porque ya no goza de mi dinero, porque ya no tiene de quien aprovecharse... el claramente me dijo que siempre quiso mi dinero, que nunca me amó, que me odiaba, él me destrozó el corazón totalmente, él me convirtió en un estúpido guiñapo que se deja manipular por estos estúpidos representantes, él destruyo mi vida y mi alma, morí el día en que descaradamente me confesó su maldad

Sendoh muy enojado por aquellas palabras suelta a Kaede un fuerte golpe que lo tira al suelo, la gente curiosa voltea y murmura entre sí mientras que Leslie se acerca corriendo a Kaede y se agacha para auxiliarlo

Sendoh: ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! porque él renunció a ti para que lograras tu sueño, él no ha sido feliz ni un instante desde que te fuiste, su vida ya no tiene ningún sentido, él se sacrificó por ti y tu estúpido sueño... fingió desprecio cuando siempre hubo amor... y yo... yo trate por todos los medios de acercarme a él, de que él me quisiera por lo menos un cuarto de lo que te quiere a ti, pero el rechazó toda oferta de amor solo porque te ama y siempre se guardará para ti... él solo puede amarte a ti

Kaede estaba totalmente inmovilizado escuchando las palabras de Sendoh mientras éste tenía los ojos húmedos pues sentía deseos de llorar, por lo que Sendoh se va de ahí sin decir nada más, las personas veían atentas a Kaede pues no entendían el idioma y no tenían idea de que pasaba, Leslie por su parte miraba con asombro a Kaede, no podía creer todo lo que aquel chico había dicho ¿Un hombre enamorado de Kaede? es entonces que se da cuenta que Kaede tiene muchos secretos en su pasado y con lágrimas en los ojos pero a la vez un gesto de dignidad se pone de pie y se va tranquila pero destrozada; Kaede permanecía aún sin reacción, lo que acababa de saber lo tenía confundido ¿quería decir que Hanamichi siempre lo amó? ¿qué había renunciado a su propia felicidad por la de él? entonces sentía una gran angustia al sentirse culpable por haberlo odiado injustamente durante tanto tiempo, por lo que sin dudarlo corre por su maleta dispuesto a tomar el vuelo que estaba destinado a tomar desde el principio, solo que sin Leslie. Mientras en Japón...

Haruko: ¿Seguro que estás bien? tienes que comer

Hanamichi: No quiero

Haruko: Pero te enfermarás

Hanamichi: No me importa

Haruko: Estoy preocupada por ti, podrías hasta morir

Hanamichi: No te preocupes por eso, yo ya estoy muerto desde hace dos años

Haruko: No digas eso, me duele profundamente que estés así

Hanamichi: Gracias pero para mí ya nada tiene sentido, ahora sé que lo he perdido para siempre, va a casarse y será muy feliz

Haruko: Hanamichi

Hanamichi sonríe a Haruko con una gran carga de tristeza, tenía seis días sin comer nada y ya estaba muy débil, ella estaba muy preocupada pues no se levantaba de la cama, no había ido a la escuela ni a entrenar al equipo de Shohoku, no hacía más que estar tirado en su cama, no tomaba siquiera agua, estaba pálido y con grandes ojeras, sus ojos estaban amarillos y su aspecto era deplorable. El vuelo de Kaede se retrasa un poco por una tormenta que estaba próxima, así que no habría vuelo sino hasta el día que sigue. Al día siguiente en Japón Haruko va temprano a visitar a Hanamichi y a ver si podía hacerlo comer un poco, pero al llegar e intentar despertar a Hanamichi éste no mostraba alguna reacción, su pulso y su respiración estaban débiles, Haruko asustada deja caer el plato con comida y llama por teléfono a una ambulancia, después se acerca a Hanamichi y lo abraza

Haruko: No me hagas esto, no me dejes por favor, tú tienes que seguir viviendo, ¡debes vivir Hanamichi!... por favor... por favor

Haruko lloraba mientras abrazaba el débil cuerpo de Hanamichi, él era su mejor amigo y la idea de perderlo era insoportable, la ambulancia llega minutos después llevándoselo al hospital; después de algunas horas de desesperación esperando a que Hanamichi mostrara algún tipo de reacción, Haruko y otros amigos de Hanamichi esperaban sentados

Yohei: ¡No aguanto más!... ¿dónde está el tal doctorcito que está a cargo?

Haruko: Cálmate, todos nos sentimos impacientes, pero no lograrás nada con esa actitud

Ryota: Ella tiene razón, tranquilízate

Yohei: Si algo le pasa...

Akagi: Nada va a pasarle, mejor recemos por él

Yohei: Eso no sirve de nada, es pérdida de tiempo

Haruko: Por favor Yohei, no te pongas en esa actitud

Yohei: Es verdad, perdón, pero es que...

Haruko: Lo sabemos, de verdad

Los ánimos se calman y nuevamente todo es silencio en la espera de alguna otra noticia, mientras que aún en New York el vuelo de Kaede apenas va a salir por lo que él está muy emocionado, se había quedado a dormir en el aeropuerto por si el vuelo hubiese salido a una hora de la madrugada. Momentos después en el hospital sale el doctor a decirles que está fuera de peligro pero que aún estará en observación y que Hanamichi tiene deseos de verlos a todos, así que todos los presentes entran a la habitación, al verlos Hanamichi muestra una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que en su rostro se veía, el que primero se acerca es Yohei

Yohei: Hola amigo ¿cómo te sientes?

Hanamichi: Feliz, de poder verlos a todos, muy feliz

Yohei: No hables como si fuera la última

Hanamichi: ¿Sabes Yohei? siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y el cariño que te tengo es muy especial, lo sabes ¿verdad? eres como mi hermano

Yohei: Si Hanamichi, lo sé

Hanamichi: Espero que en tu vida...

Yohei: ¡No hables así!... no sabes como se siente que se despidan así, no lo hagas

Hanamichi: ¿Despedida? eso quisieras, jejeje, éste tensai jamás morirá

Hanamichi no dejaba de sonreír pero Yohei comienza a sentir como las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas, no pudiendo más sale de la habitación, Hanamichi ve a cada uno de los presentes y sin dejar de sonreír

Hanamichi: Todos son muy especiales para mí, Gorila, siempre te he admirado y respetado mucho aunque a veces parezca ser insolente

Akagi: Siempre lo he sabido, gracias

Hanamichi: Haruko... mi Haruko, fuiste la única chica a la que realmente quise y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, si Kaede iba a casarse con una mujer me hubiera gustado que esa fueras tú, de verdad

Haruko: Te quiero mucho Hanamichi, no lo olvides, y te estoy muy agradecida

Hanamichi: Lo sé... Ryota, mi amigo, eres el bastardo al que más quiero, espero que Ayako sepa algún día valorar tu amor, me gustaría que estuviera aquí y viera lo genial que eres

Ryota: Gracias Hanamichi, tú también tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón

Hanamichi: Eso también lo sé

Hanamichi pone un gesto de dolor y Haruko intenta acercarse pero Hanamichi con una seña le dice que se aparte, entonces mira hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba Mitsui recargado en ella y a su lado el director Anzai

Hanamichi: Gordito, a usted quiero darle las gracias por todas las oportunidades que me dio y por haber tenido fe en mí cuando muchos dudaron, gracias por todo

Anzai: No tengas cuidado, eres un gran hombre, y te admiro

Hanamichi: ¿Usted me admira? me siento halagado, jejeje... hola cuatro ojos, tú eres muy especial para mí ¿sabes? al igual tú Mitsui, aunque no lo parezca, quiero a ambos y no hay nada que desee más que ustedes por fin se acepten sus sentimientos

Mitsui: ¿Eh?

Kogure: Hanamichi

Mitsui y Kogure voltean a verse, se sonrojan y despistadamente cada quien voltea a diferentes direcciones, Hanamichi sonríe satisfactoriamente mientras ve nuevamente a sus amigos y cierra sus ojos, asustada Haruko se acerca pero Hanamichi solamente estaba dormido, la enfermera llega y saca a todos de la habitación, Haruko enseguida se va a la oratorio del hospital y ahí estaba Yohei

Haruko: ¿No que pérdida de tiempo?

Yohei: Nunca en mí vida había sentido tanto miedo, no quiero perderlo

Haruko: Yo tampoco, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien

Yohei: Si, yo también

Haruko le sonríe a Yohei y aprieta su mano con fuerza, Yohei le regresa la sonrisa. Mientras en el aeropuerto Kaede iba llegando, entusiasmado toma un taxi hacia la casa de Hanamichi pero ahí vivían ahora otras personas, sin saber que hacer comienza a hacer llamadas, primeramente llama a Yohei pero hay una contestadora, después a Akagi pero ni él ni Haruko estaban y la persona que le contesta no sabe donde podrían estar, Mitsui, Kogure y entre otras personas pero a nadie encontraba en sus casas, así que decide a llamar al celular de Hanamichi con la esperanza de que aún fuera el mismo, y así era, como recuerdo Hanamichi seguía con su viejo celular y su viejo número, pero en esos momentos quien lo trae es Haruko quien al reconocer la voz de Kaede rápidamente sin decir alguna otra cosa le da la dirección del hospital, al escuchar Kaede que Haruko menciona el hospital siente como la sangre le baja hasta los pies y muy asustado escribe la dirección y toma otro taxi; media hora después llega al hospital y lo primero que ve es a Haruko y a Yohei llorando, Ryota estaba sentado con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, el director Anzai y Akagi mantenían los ojos cerrados en gesto de resignación, Mitsui abrazando a Kogure quien lloraba, Kaede miraba la escena mientras caminaba a pequeños pasos y con los ojos desorientados y rojos pero sin derramar lágrima alguna, en su cuerpo se notaba un temblor y un miedo que jamás los presentes habían visto en alguien, Kaede intenta hablar pero siente la garganta totalmente seca y no le sale la voz, después de varios intentos puede hablar pero su voz era cortante y temblorosa

Kaede: ¿Dónde... está?

Haruko: En su habitación

Kaede: ¿Vivo?

Haruko: Sí, pero el doctor duda que se salve... ay Dios

Haruko vuelve a llorar mientras Kaede continúa caminando, se acerca a la habitación y al intentar abrirla la enfermera se lo impide, así que con gran desesperación Kaede avienta a la enfermera e intenta entrar pero dos camilleros que pasaban por ahí intentan detenerlo, Kaede comienza a gritar que lo suelten y que lo dejen pasar pero por más que grita no le hacen caso hasta que con más desesperación Kaede golpea a uno de los camilleros y después al otro logrando entrar, al ver a Hanamichi acostado en esa cama un gran escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, Hanamichi se veía decadente y como si estuviera muerto, su piel estaba muy pálida y cuando Kaede se acerca siente su cuerpo frío, Kaede se deja caer de rodillas a un lado de la cama y comienza a llorar sintiendo después como una mano acaricia su cabello, inmediatamente voltea y ve a Hanamichi despierto sonriendo como hace dos años no lo hacía

Hanamichi: Estas aquí... debo estar ya en el cielo, no, mejor dicho, en el infierno, jejeje

Kaede: ¿Por qué Hanamichi? si debíamos estar juntos siempre

Hanamichi: Lo eterno no existe mi querido Kaede

Kaede: ¿Aún puedes hacer bromas?

Kaede sonríe a Hanamichi pero esa sonrisa se oscurece rápidamente

Kaede: ¡No te mueras!... no te vayas por favor, yo también moriría

Hanamichi: ¿Y tu chica?

Kaede: No es momento para eso, quiero que me digas porque hiciste todo eso hace dos años ¿por qué? estuve a punto de quitarme la vida, aunque tú antes ya me la habías quitado

Hanamichi: Quería... que lograras tu sueño, es todo

Kaede: Pero ese sueño tonto no importaba sin ti a mi lado, era inverosímil, tú eres quien representa toda mi felicidad, mi más grande sueño, yo realmente comencé a vivir el día que supe que te amaba, no necesitaba nada más, pero tu nunca lo entendiste

Hanamichi: Claro que sí... porque también te amo y también lo eres todo para mí... por eso te dejé ir, necesitabas ser libre

Kaede: ¡Yo no necesitaba de tu sacrificio! solo necesitaba de tu amor, ¿de que me sirve el dinero, la fama y todas esas porquerías si jamás iba a hacer feliz?

Hanamichi: Yo creí que lo eras...

Kaede: Tonto, eso te pasa por ingenuo, si hubieras sabido que lo único que quería era estar a tu lado nos hubiéramos evitado tantos sufrimientos, tantas amarguras, pero ahora eso no importa porque ya quedó en el pasado

Hanamichi sonríe y mira con dulzura a Kaede

Hanamichi: Mira nomás... hasta cuando, estoy muriendo peleamos... deberíamos aprovechar lo poco que me queda

Kaede: ¡No digas tonterías! tu no te vas a morir, no ahora... ¡¡no me abandones por segunda vez!

Hanamichi: Lo siento... no puedo, no siento mi cuerpo... apenas si... puedo abrir los ojos, me siento... tan cansado... déjame dormir

Poco a poco Hanamichi cierra sus ojos mientras que Kaede le toma con fuerza la mano

Kaede: ¡No, no te duermas! mantente despierto... por favor Hanamichi, no me dejes, yo te amo ¿oíste?... te amo más que siempre..

Hanamichi: También... te amo

Kaede: ¡¡Si te vas me voy a enojar contigo ¿me oíste!... ¿me oíste? ¿Hanamichi? ¿Hanamichi? ¿me oíste? responde... ¡responde! ¡¡¡¡Hanamichi nooo!

La mano de Hanamichi en la de Kaede se flaquea y Kaede no puede evitar caer en un llanto terrible, jamás tantas lágrimas habían salido de él, enseguida llegan el doctor y dos enfermeras pero ya no había nada que hacer, Hanamichi había muerto, al escuchar el escándalo los que estaban en la sala de espera llegan corriendo a la habitación y al ver a Hanamichi muerto comienzan a llorar, solo Akagi y Mitsui se mostraban más serenos y trataban de calmar a los demás. Kaede lloraba desconsolado y cuando voltea a ver a Hanamichi ve dibujado en su rostro la más bella de las sonrisas, entonces Kaede se calma un poco al darse cuenta que Hanamichi al fin de cuentas tuvo una muerte tranquila y llena de paz, pues ellos habían podido verse nuevamente, Kaede también sonríe con dulzura y se acerca a él dándole un beso en sus inertes labios

"Te has ido ¿qué será de mí? quisiera quitarme la vida por el dolor, pero en honor a tu sacrificio y a tú amor no lo haré, viviré y lo haré lo mejor posible para que tú, desde algún lugar estés orgulloso de mí, y aunque mi vida ahora que te perdí para siempre se haya tornado más oscura y caótica el recuerdo de nuestro bello amor que has llevado a la tumba y que también yo lo haré, siempre estará presente y será mi motor para seguir viviendo, gracias por todo Hanamichi"

Tiempo después...

Anzai: Hoy es el gran día muchacho

Kaede: Sí señor, lo lograremos

Anzai: Me alegra verte entusiasmado

Kaede: Sí, los muchachos también lo están, han entrenado muy duro para llegar a ésta final que debemos ganar, se lo prometí a él

Anzai: Si, suerte

Minutos antes del partido Kaede pone a calentar a los integrantes del equipo Shohoku, pues meses después de que Hanamichi hubiera muerto, Kaede había aceptado ser el entrenador del equipo y también había renunciado a la NBA para siempre; Haruko se acerca a Kaede y ambos se sonríen

Kaede: Haruko... esta va por Hanamichi

Haruko: Por Hanamichi

El capitán de cada equipo se pone en el centro de la duela y el arbitro en medio de ambos con el balón en la mano y al silbatazo lo avienta hacia arriba para dar inicio al partido, siendo Shohoku quien logra tomar el control del partido y desde el principio muestran una gran actitud anotando enseguida un par de canastas, todos los espectadores estaban asombrados pues el equipo había demostrado ser el mejor, Kaede era muy estricto como entrenador y desde el principio en honor a Hanamichi había entrenado al equipo duramente para que ganasen el campeonato en su nombre; casi al finalizar el partido Kaede ve como dos de sus jugadores discuten por una pequeña tontería y en ese momento recuerda una de las tantas riñas en la duela que tuvo con Hanamichi y sonríe; uno de los jugadores del equipo encesta una canasta de tres puntos que da fin al partido dejando un marcador de 75-42 a favor de Shohoku, y en ese momento todos los espectadores se ponen de pie y aplauden emocionados, por fin Shohoku había logrado ganar un campeonato ínter escolar y eso era motivo de una gran alegría. Al llegar la noche...

Haruko: No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, ganamos

Akagi: No sabes que contento estoy, por fin se logró aquel sueño aunque nosotros jamás ganamos un ínter escolar

Haruko: Kaede puso lo mejor de sí, fue muy estricto con el equipo pero valió la pena tantos esfuerzos ¿no crees?

Akagi: Definitivamente

Haruko: Estoy segura que Hanamichi está muy orgulloso de él y del equipo

Akagi: Seguro que sí hermana, los chicos del equipo le guardan un gran cariño por eso aguantaron tanto, deseaban mucho ese campeonato

Haruko: Y fue muy lindo de su parte tener una fotografía de él en el gimnasio, ahí pusieron el trofeo

Días después a las afueras de una Iglesia miles de invitados se habían reunido ahí ya que estaba a punto de celebrarse una boda, hace mucho tiempo que no sucedía aparte del triunfo en el campeonato, un acontecimiento alegre, las puertas de la iglesia estaban abiertas y los invitados solo esperaban el momento en que llegara la novia para poderse meter, ahí se encontraba Kaede a un lado de Yohei

Yohei: Debes sentirte muy feliz

Kaede: ¿Tu crees?

Yohei: Seguramente, buenas cosas han sucedido últimamente

Kaede: Tienes razón

Yohei: Por cierto, Haruko aún no llega, ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Kaede: No lo sé, ¿por qué no le llamas a su casa?

Yohei: ¿Será? no ¿y si ya se vino? ¿y si voy por ella? no ¿y si nos cruzamos en el camino?

Kaede: Estas más nervioso que el novio, cálmate

Yohei: Jejeje, creo que tienes razón

Yohei se tranquiliza un poco y en ese momento llega Haruko muy apurada

Haruko: Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, mi hermano no me esperó y tomé un taxi

Yohei: Me hubieras hablado y yo voy por ti

Haruko: Gracias

Kaede: ¿Y para cuándo su boda?

Haruko y Yohei voltean a verse y se sonrojan y él jugando con sus dedos trata de hablar pero en ese momento llega un auto adornado con flores blancas y se estaciona, de él sale la novia a la que tanto esperaban y un emocionado Ryota se asoma y al ver a Ayako no puede ocultar su felicidad, los invitados entran a la iglesia y Ryota también, habiéndose acomodado en sus lugares después entra la novia caminando sobre una gran alfombra roja acompañada de su padre y Ryota esperándola al final con una gran sonrisa. Después de la ceremonia por la noche se lleva a cabo una fiesta

Ryota: ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Kogure: No se nota amigo

Ryota: Ella es el amor de mi vida, no hay palabras para describir lo que siento

Kogure: Te comprendo

Ryota: Como me gustaría que Hanamichi estuviera aquí

Mitsui: Todos quisiéramos eso

Ryota: Aunque siento como si estuviera aquí riendo como siempre

Kogure: Estoy seguro que lo está

Ryota: Bueno ¿y ustedes?

Mitsui: ¿Qué? ¿nosotros qué?

Ryota: Pues cuando van a casarse, jajaja

Kogure: Ay, no seas payaso

Ryota: Es broma, pero me alegro que estén juntos, de verdad

Kogure: Yo más, te lo aseguro

Mitsui: Cof cof cof... ejem

Kogure: ¿No es lindo cuando se sonroja?

Ryota: Si tú lo dices... pero que malos gustos Kogure, jajajaja

Kogure: Ay, no es verdad, ve que lindo está jijiji

Mitsui: Oigan, ya déjenme en paz

Kogure: Mira, mira esa cara Ryota, ¿no es encantador?

Kogure y Ryota se comienzan a reír pero Mitsui estaba un poco molesto y con el rostro colorado, mientras que Kaede miraba las estrellas sonriente, hace mucho que no veía un cielo tan estrellado y eso le hacía sentir una gran paz, no había nadie a su alrededor y el viento soplaba delicadamente moviendo sus hermosos cabellos

"Por fin después de tu muerte pude encontrar la paz que necesitaba y aunque no creo volver amar a alguien como te amé a ti espero algún día encontrarlo nuevamente, y ésta vez ningún sueño retorcido convertido en pesadilla nos separará jamás y en honor a aquel sueño que tenía contigo lograré ser feliz, adiós para siempre Hanamichi Sakuragi, ahora soy yo quien te deja ser libre"


End file.
